Can't Stop The Rain Oneshot
by Paigey08
Summary: He left her. The love of her life was gone and she was racked with the guilt because she blamed herself. How will she carry on without him? Will she get through it or will it all become to much to bare? Troyella xx


**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own original characters!! This is based on the song 'Can't Stop The Rain' by Jennifer Hudson**

**Can't Stop The Rain**

_"27th of january, think he died a year ago today _

_She's crying on my shoulder and begging me to make the hurting go away _

_Pretty brown eyes, tears full of guilt, a heart full of pain and fear _

_I wanna tell her it's okay but we both know she's the reason he's not here. "_

There she lay, on her bed crying herself to sleep like she did every night since the accident.

_**Flashback**_

_**"Troy, baby I'm tired can we leave" Gabriella asked her boyfriend of 5 years who that night had taken her out for their anniversary.**_

_**"Of course babe let's go" he slurred. Both of them were pretty drunk he was worse than her though he could hardly stand up.**_

_**End Of Flashback**_

_"I keep on crying, but it doesn't seem to help at all [seem to help at all] _

_With every single tear drop, it's like another raindrop falls _

_And I would [and I would], if I could [if I could]..but the try would be in vain [the try would be in vain] _

_Said no matter what I do..I can't stop the rain. _

_So I cry _

_Oooooooh..I can't stop the rain [stop the rain] (2x) _

_If I could, you know I would..but the try would be in vain. _

_So I cry _

_Oooooooh..I can't stop the rain [stop the rain] "_

"Shar, can you come over?" Gabriella sobbed into the phone.

"OMG, Gabs you ok?"

"No, Shar I killed him, I took his life, I hate myself I wish it was me instead of him" she sobbed to her best friend since kindergarten.

"Gabs, don't you ever say that ok? This was nobody's fault. I'll be over in 10 minutes ok?" Sharpay said to her best friend.

"Ok see ya soon"

_"Faded picture in a little gold locket, and she never takes it off _

_I know it's small, but it's heavy 'cus it's filled with guilt _

_I know and she why his life is lost _

_I feel bad for her, but I'm having mixed emotions _

_'cus he was a friend of mine _

_Somewhere in the deepest darkest part of my mind _

_I wish it was her that died that night "_

When Sharpay walked into Gabriella's house she saw no lights on apart from 'their' bedroom. She slowly opened the door and what she saw broke her heart. Gabriella was lying on her bed holding the gold locket Troy gave her on their first date. It had a picture of them at prom looking so happy.

Gabriella didn't notice Sharpay stood there and started talking to no one.

"Baby, I'm so sorry. I miss you so much my heart breaks more and more everyday. What am I gonna do without you? I can't live without you. Troy I need you, please come back to me, please let all this be a nightmare." she sobbed that's when Sharpay ran up to her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Shar, what am I goin' to do, he was the love of my life, I never got to marry him, he never got to be the father of my children. Shar he was my life" Gabriella sobbed in her friends chest.

"Shhh, Gabs it's ok" Sharpay said rubbing her friends back. "Gabs, this is not your fault ok?" Sharpay said looking in her best friends eyes.

"Shar how can you say that? I was driving that night when I knew I shouldn't, I crashed the car, I know deep down you blame me too for taking him away he was one of your best friends" Gabriella exclaimed with tears streaming down her face.

"Gabriella Marie Montez don't you ever say that again!" Sharpay shouted at Gabriella. "I do not blame you this was a terrible, tragic accident, I need you to stay strong for me Gabs. It kills me to you know, but the gang needs you, Troy's family needs you and even Troy needs you." Sharpay said her eyes filling with tears.

_" I keep on crying, but it doesn't seem to help at all [seem to help at all] _

_With every single tear drop, it's like another raindrop falls [raindrop falls] _

_And I would [and I would], if I could [if I could]..but the try would be in vain [the try would be in vain] _

_Said no matter what I do..I can't stop the rain _

_So I cry _

_Oooooooh..I can't stop the rain [stop the rain] (2x) _

_If I could, you know I would..but the try would be in vain. _

_So I cry _

_Oooooooh..I can't stop the rain [stop the rain]"_

"I'm sorry Shar, I just can't handle the fact he's gone and never coming back" Gabriella cried hugging her best friend.

"Shhh, it's ok, it's ok, we're all here for you no one blames you" Sharpay soothed her best friend who soon fell asleep in her arms, still clutching the locket.

Sharpay walked out of Gabriella's room and called the one person she knew could get through to Gabriella.

"Hey it's me"

"Hey Sharpay what's up?"

"Can you come round to Gabi's, she's crying again and I don't know what else I can do to get her to understand it was an accident and not her fault" Sharpay said starting to cry.

"I'll be right over"

10 minutes later Sharpay opened the front door to be engulfed in a big hug.

"Chad, what are we gonna do with her, she's in a serious state of depression and I don't know what we can do anymore" Sharpay sobbed.

"Shhh, Shar she's gonna be ok" Chad said pulling back just as Taylor walked in. "I brought Tay so you had someone to talk to while I go see Gabs"

"Thanks" Sharpay said going in the living room with Taylor and both of them hugging each other.

_"One rainy saturday night, a happy anniversary _

_Celebrating long, champagne all around _

_They had a little too much to drink _

_They got in the car, and he could barely stand up _

_So she figured that she'd drive. _

_Staring at him I suppose, a sudden jerk of the wheel, _

_and the car flipped about three times "_

_**Gabriella's Dream**_

_**"Troy, you can barely stand let me drive" Gabriella said to her boyfriend. Troy handed her the keys and they had a slow loving kiss.**_

_**"I love you Brie" Troy said staring in her eyes.**_

_**"I love you too Troy, Forever" she said giving him a light kiss before walking hand in hand to the car.**_

_**Gabriella was driving when she came to a spotlight. She looked over at Troy who smiled at her and mouthed the words "i love you" she giggled and mouthed them back before turning her attention back to the road. The lights turned green so she carried on, she took a quick glance at Troy and then they were hit by another vehicle and they're car flipped over 3 times.**_

_**"Troy?" Gabriella cried looking at him. **_

_**"Troy, baby, come on don't do this to me" she screamed moving her hand to his neck. She felt for a pulse but there was nothing.**_

_**Troy, the love of her life, was dead.**_

_**End Of Dream**_

"Noooo Troy!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed sitting up in bed with tears streaming down her face.

Chad ran in the room and hugged her.

"Shhh, Gabs come on it's alright I'm here"

"Chad, where's Troy, I need him where is he?" she cried standing up.

"Gabs, he's gone you know that"

"No, it's just a horrible dream Chad he can't be gone, he promised me he was always going to be here for me and said he would love me forever so he can't be gone" she screamed. Sharpay and Taylor were stood at the door and were shocked. She was never like that especially with Chad, he was always the one to calm her down.

"Gabs..." Chad started but she ran down the stairs and out of the house into the rain.

_"I keep on crying, but it doesn't seem to help at all. _

_With every single tear drop, it's like another raindrop falls [raindrop falls]. _

_And I would [and I would], if I could [if I could] ..but the try would be in vain. _

_Said no matter what I do [what I do]..I can't stop the rain. _

_So I cry _

_Oooooooh..I can't stop the rain [stop the rain] (2x) _

_If I could, you know I would..but the try would be in vain. _

_Oooooooh..I can't stop the rain [stop the rain] "_

She just kept running in the rain until she reached her destination.

_**' Troy Alexander Bolton**_

_**18/10/1987 - 27/01/2008**_

_**A beloved son, friend and boyfriend**_

_**He will be truely missed! '**_

She sat down in the mud and cried, realising it was all real. The love of her life was gone and never coming back

"Baby, Why did you leave me? You promised you never would, you promised, I need you" she sobbed wiping away some dirt of his grave.

She sat there for hours in the rain stroking his name on the peice of stone in front of her. Suddenly she felt someone hug her and when she turned around she was shocked. There he was. Standing in front of her. Troy, her Troy.

"Is it really you?" she asked standing up.

"It's me baby" he said stroking her cheek "Why are you crying? You know I hate it when you cry especially when it's my fault"

"You've left me, I need you" she said hugging him.

"Baby, I've not gone anywhere, as long as you have that locket I'll always be with you, in here" he said touching her heart.

"I need to feel you in my arms though. I need to marry you. I need you to be the father of my child" she sobbed.

"Wh... what?"

"I'm pregnant Troy" she hugged him again. "I found out a few weeks after you left me, I can't raise a child on my own"

"Gabs that's great news. I'll help you, I may not physically be here but you can feel me around you" he hugged her.

"Promise?"

"Promise, forever and ever, I love you"

"I love you too Troy, God I've waited so long to hear you say that again" She felt his grip let go.

"Troy? Were are you going?" she cried trying to grab him.

"Baby, It's my turn to leave now, remember though I'm always with you and I love you and our baby"

"I love you too Troy" she sobbed falling to her knees in the mud.

_1 year later - 27th January 2009_

It had been a year since Troy died. Gabriella still cried for him but not as much. She was standing at his grave talking to him.

"Hey baby it's us" she said "We miss you, he looks more like you everyday" she told him looking at their son in her arms smiling at her.

7 months after her talk with Troy, Gabriella gave birth to a beautiful baby boy and she named him Troy Junior Bolton. Some people called him TJ for short.

"TJ learnt to say his first word last week baby. I'm so proud of him and you would be to" she looked at her son yawning. "Well we better go now as your son needs his nap, I tell him you love him everyday, I miss you, I love you"

As she said the last bit she felt a light breeze go around her and she smiled.

"I know you love me too baby, I'll be seeing you" and with that she kissed his grave stone and walked back home with her and Troy's baby to live a life and make more memories because even though Troy wasn't there physically she knew he would always be with her and little Troy Junior forever.

The End.


End file.
